


Let Quartzes Love Themselves 2K18

by Breac_Rosetta, hmrg



Series: Let Quartzes Love Themselves 2K17 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breac_Rosetta/pseuds/Breac_Rosetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmrg/pseuds/hmrg
Summary: Quartzes loving themselves-- literally. The start of a big, long, and sexy series.





	1. Jasperbatin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper, her hand, and a mirror. A six-word prompt by the lovely Breac_Rosetta.

 

 

In her enormous hand, the mirror is small as a silver coin.

Her reflection’s hungry gaze trails her movements. The fingers of her other hand tarry on their descent from her breast; she’s in no hurry. Her tongue swipes a trickle of salt from the corner of her mouth. Jasper could pleasure herself all day.

She sprawls on the oversized bed like a prepared feast, with a mouthwatering display: the poise of an Agate; the angled features of a Sphalerite; the stoutness of a Spinel; and dazzling, inimitable shapes entirely her own. Her reflection bites her lip. She admires the way an eyetooth hooks the plumped flesh.

Thick fingers resume their trek over the rugged terrain of her abdomen. The red digits, skimming her lighter skin, reminds her of the planet’s dawn—how its sun sets the atmosphere ablaze. She is rising now, _radiant,_ a star for all else to orbit.

They swerve at her navel, postponing their destination to court a muscled thigh. She follows the whorl of scarlet that wraps the leg from hip to knee; her hands are one of many to have traced its shape.

Alone, she has no pressure to perform. No attention to lavish except on herself. No rush, no fuss—only hours of leisure and indulgence.

Her fingertips glide over her sex; outside, it is smooth and slick as river stone. The backs of her nails, immaculately trimmed, are cool against her labia. She grazes the flesh in a simple pattern; in time, she is tender enough to tingle with each stroke. Her lovers have always spoken of her touch in admiration. Praising her versatility, her deftness. As gentle or as firm in her ministrations as she desires—feathers, or stone.

With a coaxing hand, she frees her clit from its hood. She rolls it side to side, back and forth, in circles, until the nub is hard as a pebble. Her middle finger makes shallow ventures until it glides in unhindered. It won’t be long until she wants more, but she savors the comfortable thickness inside her. Her strong wrist keeps a steady pace.

As much as they try to mesh with her, others are other—coming upon her in their own rhythms, cramming pleasure into her body. She knows herself. Expertly, slowly, she draws the pleasure _out._ It radiates through her body, flames devouring dry grassland.

Her ring finger slips in to join the first. She pauses knuckle-deep, angling the mirror to appreciate the way her vulva hugs her fingers. She is gorgeous, glistening. Usually she will fantasize about other Gems. Now, she admires herself—every ripple of muscle, every ridge and valley of satin skin.

She knows her body perfectly. She is in control. Her chest is a stoked furnace, her arms sturdy andirons. She holds herself close.

She is working her way up, confident in her ascent as a mountaineer. With each pump of her fingers, the heel of her hand rubs against her needy clit. Her reflection gazes at her, heavy-lidded and lusty.

Her back arches. The balls of her feet slide over satin, digging into the mattress for purchase. She's throbbing, ruddy, _rushing_ toward the summit. Her thighs strain at either side, taut as braided steel.

Then she is spilling over the edge, tethers snapped, in freefall. Every nerve in her body rises up roaring. Her lungs surrender their pent-up breath in a long, shuddering moan.

She eases her eyes open, fluttering back down to earth where she expected a crash. Her cheeks and neck burn as red as her stripes and her reflection gapes at her, panting. She doesn’t need the air, but relishes the coolness in her chest all the same. She sucks her fingers clean, tasting herself, sour and musky.

Through the mirror, Jasper sees what lovers have told her in countless iterations: she is _exquisite_.

She doesn’t stop at one.

 

 


	2. Zoo Hoes Chapter 1: Fuckberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hearty thanks goes out to talented hmrg, both for joining this endeavor and also for providing the official cover art. You're the best.

 

She's an oddity. She knows that and tries to make the best of it. It's not so bad here. The Zoo may be a dead-end job, but it's a lot better than the battlefield, and it's not like any Gem in their right mind would promote a Jasper like her anyways. Besides, the Zoo has its perks. A whole facility and only one commander means they have lots of space and very little supervision. Skinny's not too sure what it would be like living outside of this bubble full-time, but it's probably not like this.

5-BR is standing hunched in the hallway, loudly tapping her foot. She spots Skinny, but only offers a small wave. From behind her, Skinny can hear the quiet moans from an unseen corridor. Lookout duty. Skinny's done it more than once. If Holly Blue happens to come by, she'll create a distraction so no one gets into real trouble. Holly's threatened on multiple occasions to throw anyone caught mid-fuck out the airlock. Most agree she probably wouldn't go _that_ far, but no one wants to risk it.

"How long are you here for?" Skinny asks. 5-BR gives her a dry smile.

"Shift doesn't start for two hours."

"So did you lose a bet again, or is this just how you like to get screwed over?"

"Eat me," 5-BR tells her.

"You wish," Skinny fires back as she saunters away. The needy grunts and moans still echo down the hall. She acts more aloof than she really is. She acts like she doesn't need them, not really, and that makes them more interested. Skinny can feel 5-BR's eyes on her ass as she walks down the hall. It's been about three hundred years since they were all gathered up and dumped in this gem-forsaken zoo as a 'monument' to Pink Diamond. In that time, they've all got to know each other well. Closely, intimately well. Except for her, of course.

It's not that she's not interested. In the beginning, it was self-preservation. Skinny was an outsider twice-over. Once for being a Beta, and another for being defective. So she sauntered in and pretended like she oozed confidence and didn't care about what any of them thought, and most of them bought it hook line and sinker. She was an oddity, but that's what they like about her. She knows these Gems now, and knows they'd do anything for her just like she'd do anything for them. Except that one thing.   

*****

It's their turn to clean the nutritional condenser units, and Carnelian is nowhere to be found. Like Holly needs another reason to hate her in addition to being a mistake of engineering. Skinny is searching everywhere when she hears a familiar moan coming from a utility closet. She already knows what she's going to find, but Skinny's irritated enough that she doesn't care. She slams her palm on the screen and bursts in on the Gems inside. The sweet, musky smell of sex is amplified in the tiny room. Carnelian's face is half-buried in a mass of thick, white hair. 8-XJ is slumped against a wall, head tilted back with an expression of divine relief. Carnelian draws back triumphantly, a trail of slick still connecting her face to XJ's pronounced folds.

"See? Told ya I could do it before my shift!"

8-XJ nodded and hummed contentedly. Carnelian could probably say anything at the moment and get the same reaction. Neither of them care about Skinny crashing their quickie. Any other Quartz might have hopped in to join them. Carnelian turned to Skinny and grinned widely.

"We'll be out in a minute!"

"You have something on your face," Skinny tells her. Carnelian wipes the coating of fluid off with a broad tongue and Skinny feels something fluttering inside. Carnelian is the opposite of her. She dove face-first into this job. Literally. She's got a reputation for being the best Gem at oral in the whole Zoo. Being roughly crotch-height doesn't hurt either. Skinny is a bit jealous sometimes. Carnelian came at these Amethysts with open arms and they took her in without a second thought. She's never had any doubt about her worth here, and they accept her like one of them.  

Skinny cleans the condensers, but her mind keeps drifting back to the closet. She's stumbled across her comrades screwing before, and it always does this to her. She is a Quartz, it's to be expected. She replays the scene in her mind, over and over. The glistening folds peeking out ever-so-slightly from XJ's legs. Carnelian, with her arms wrapped around XJ's hips. Her groin throbs insistently, but Skinny tries to keep her head. Fuck, what she wouldn't do for twenty minutes alone with her fingers.

"Skinny!"

Skinny snaps back to reality. Carnelian laughs and slaps her on the back.

"D'ya even hear a word I said? Shift's over, if you wanna head back to the cubbies."

"Thanks, but I have something else to do."

"What, you mean jerking it?" Carnelian asks.

" _No_! Something else!, " Skinny snarls. Carnelian bows over and starts guffawing.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. You don't need an _extra hand_ with your... _special business_ , do you?"

Skinny's first instinct is to push her away, just like she always does when sex comes up. She'll say something dismissive and walk off only to end up masturbating in some forgotten corner of the Zoo. Carnelian is more like her than any other Gem here. She's a good friend, and she knows what she's doing. There's another warm pulse between her legs, and Skinny decides to do something different. 

*****

An abandoned service tunnel isn't where Skinny expected to have her first sexual encounter, but it's fairly roomy and the chances of being discovered are damn near impossible. Skinny doesn't ask how Carnelian found this place. She only hopes the robonoids don't skip it when they clean. She's sitting with her back to the wall and Carnelian is staring at her with unbridled excitement.

"Soooo....it's up to you, Skinny, but I'm thinking we should make this an experience. We can save the dine and dash for another day. What do you think?"

"Sure, sounds good," Skinny tells her, even though her chest flutters at the thought. It's normal to be nervous, isn't it? Carnelian knows what she's doing; it will be fine. She traces her hands experimentally down her sides, past her hips, and out to her thighs. Straight as an arrow.  _Defective_. The word itches inside her brain and Skinny does everything not to scratch. All she has is her personality. If it weren't for the flat nose, they might mistake her for a Pearl. A skinny Jasper with a cabochon-cut gem who can barely hold her own in a fight. They don't even call her by her designation. It's never '6-WG', it's always 'Skinny.' What do they see in her anyway?

Skinny doesn't have time to dwell on it. Carnelian is watching her. Time to get this under way. She opts for simple. In a flash of light, her chest has divided into two gently sloping mounds with small, red nubs in the lower center. Her skin tingles as it adjusts to the new additions. Skinny runs her fingers across her breasts, letting her fingers slip over the sensitive nipples. There's a tingle down her back as she does so. The little nubs of flesh respond to her touch and begin to stiffen in response. Having Carnelian here to see this, to see her, is exciting in a way Skinny didn't expect.

Carnelian scoots closer and walks her stubby fingers up Skinny's torso, inching closer to her breasts. She modifies her own body in a blink, and Skinny is staring down at a set of tits as big as Carnelian's head. Carnelian notices her gawking and gives her own pair a perfunctory squeeze and a wink. What the stars has Skinny gotten herself into?

"Close your eyes," Carnelian tells her. Skinny obliged, then yelped in surprise as Carnelian pinched one of the red buds.

"You little shit," Skinny snarled as she shoved Carnelian, who was giggling hysterically. "What was about?"

"You gotta loosen up, Skinny. Have some fun with it!"

"Do that again and I'll throw you down the disposal chute where you belong."

Carnelian brays, holding her sides as she laughs. Her breasts jiggle as she does. Skinny wants to be mad, but she can't stop the laughter from escaping her. She looks ridiculous. They eventually stop laughing, but the warm feeling remains. Carnelian swings a leg over and Skinny pulls her up into her lap. She's heavier than Skinny expected, and she keeps her grip on Carnelian's thick hips. Carnelian grins and starts playing with Skinny's breasts. She traces her fingers over the wide areolas and Skinny's breath hitches in excitement and expectation. Carnelian's body is warm against hers, and soft too. Skinny grabs a handful of flesh on her hips and squeezes, causing Carnelian to buck against her.

"Can I kiss you?" Carnelian asks, and Skinny nods quickly. Carnelian looks almost shy as she presses her lips against Skinny's. Her lips are like every other part of her, full and soft, distinctly Carnelian. Skinny pulls her closer and Carnelian wraps her arms around Skinny's shoulders. Their bodies are pressed together and it's such a deliciously hot feeling. Carnelian's tongue presses against her lips and Skinny allows her entrance. She shivers as the foreign body presses against her teeth and up onto the roof of her mouth. She sucks on Carnelian's lip and massages circles on her hips and ass. Carnelian's hands roam over her body, trailing circles on her sides and squeezing the supple flesh of her small breasts. Skinny moans into Carnelian's mouth. Everything feels good. She feels good. Carnelian squeezes her thighs with her legs, and Skinny's hips buck up to meet her.

"Think you're ready for the main event?" Carnelian asks her.  Skinny nods and Carnelian clambers off. Her body sings in protest against the sudden loss of heat and sensation. Carnelian repositions herself between Skinny's legs, ready to devote her attention where it's needed most. Skinny's lower half is aglow as her pants phase away and her anatomy readjusts to her whims. Skinny's staring down at herself, and the new tuft of hair below. The heat between her legs redoubles, and she's embarrassingly wet. She half-expects Carnelian to make some joke about how repressed she is, but instead she blushes and just says,

"It's cute."

"Thanks," Skinny mumbles, although she's not sure what qualifies her pussy as cute. If anyone would know, it's Carnelian. She's probably seen every one besides Holly's. Carnelian's fingers trace slow, looping patterns across her thighs inching up closer and closer. Skinny's breath hitches in response, and she feels so embarrassingly needy. Stars, she's wanted to do something like this for so long.

Carnelian licks and nips at the inside of her thighs, kissing and sucking on the orange skin. Her hands roam up closer, coming to brush against the white mound of hair at her entrance. Skinny jolts at the touch, her body raw and electric with need. She runs her tongue over her teeth, desperate for touch but unwilling to tell Carnelian how much she wants it. Carnelian spread her lips and Skinny stifles a gasp. There's a delectable contrast to the heat of Carnelian's fingers against her labia coupled with the cool air on everything she'd exposed. Skinny looks down and she can see her clit just poking out from beneath its hood.

"Okay, now close your eyes," Carnelian says.

"Hell no."

Carnelian cackles and plants a kiss on her lips before diving in. Carnelian's tongue is hot against her entrance. She takes a wide, slow lick from bottom to top and it takes everything in Skinny's power not to start moaning. She kisses the outer folds, sometimes quick, sometimes achingly slow. Her arms are wrapped around Skinny's hips, holding them in place. Skinny runs a shaky hand through her hair as she watches Carnelian. Everything about this is so much more than she thought it would be. She doesn't want this to end, but at the same time she's desperate for release. She runs a free hand over her breast and lets Carnelian work her magic.

Her tongue begins to run up and down her opening, more insistent than before. Every time she brushes her clit, Skinny's hips jerk against her touch. Carnelian has her eyes closed, but looks so damn blissful, like the only place she'd ever want to be is right here between Skinny's legs. Without warning she buries her tongue inside. Oh stars, she's much longer than Skinny thought. Skinny claps a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the loud moans escaping her. She can feel Carnelian moving around, and the feeling of her own walls pulsing against her. Carnelian reaches her fingers up to play with her clit and Skinny cries out in pleasure. Skinny's practically humping her face, but Carnelian doesn't care at all. She switches it up and begins sucking Skinny's bud while burying her fingers in her twitching pussy. Her body is electric and hot and so incredibly wonderful.

Her end comes in an unexpected gush. Skinny shouts as the orgasm rushes out of her in a wave, coating Carnelian's face and hands. Carnelian slowly removes her fingers with the last of pulses and licks them clean. Skinny stifles a groan. She's going to get all worked up again.  

"How was it?" Carnelian inquires.

"Good," Skinny tells her, and it's the truth. It's better than she was expecting. It felt great, much better than by herself, but it's more than that. Seeing Carnelian looking at her and playing with her body is more validating that Skinny wanted to admit. Carnelian was _into_ her, and that was a whole new level of arousing that she didn't expect. It felt good.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" Skinny asks after her mind comes back from being a puddle of post-orgasm goo. Carnelian waves her hand dismissively.

 "Nah. We oughta be heading back soon anyway. You can pay me back later."

Skinny's secretly glad. She's exhausted, but in a good way. This is about as much as she can handle right now. Carnelian probably knows that, the sneaky little shit. Her body still tingles from the echoes of Carnelian's touch. Skinny transforms back to normal, and the feeling is dampened somewhat. Carnelian shifts back too and crawls up onto her lap again. Skinny wraps her arms around her and enjoys the feeling of them, just being here together.

"You know," Carnelian starts, "if you think this is good, wait until you get a piece of 8-XA. She does this thing with her-"

"Pass," Skinny interjects.

"What? Why?"

Skinny doesn't answer and Carnelian wriggles off her lap to stand up.

"What are you even afraid of anyway? Everyone wants a piece of you!"

The problem with being a novelty is that novelties fade. If she lets them in, then what? Do they screw her a few times for the thrill, then go back to real Quartzes? Do they realize half-way through that she's not enough for them? What scares her is this idea that they'll finally realize what she really is. A Gem who craves acceptance and support but knows how easily it could be denied. She's spent all this time making them think she's above their opinions. If she starts fucking them, Skinny's afraid she'll reveal how much she really wants their approval, and they'll reject her for it. She drums her hand on her stomach, but doesn't say anything. Carnelian lightly punches her on the arm and heads off.

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but it's ok to loosen up if you really want," she says with her back still turned. "Us Earth Gems look out for each other. You can trust me on that."

Skinny is left to herself in the tunnel. It's hard, sometimes, to trust her own instincts about things. Skinny pretends that she's more confident than she is. Carnelian doesn't look it, but she's pretty damn smart. If there's anyone Skinny can trust, it's her.

*****

"So did you lose a bet or this just how you like to be screwed over?"

5-BR is leaning against the doorway, gloating as Skinny mans her post. There's loud series of needy grunts coming from the room behind her. She's on lookout duty again. It's the least she can do to repay Carnelian.

"How about you eat me?" Skinny shoots back. 5-BR laughs.

"Yeah sure, and next you'll ask me run down the halls naked and smack Holly's ass, right?"

"Not my thing. But you're free after your shift in containment area 4, right? Wanna have a go?"

"You mean it?" 5-BR asks incredulously. Skinny nods.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd like that. I'll uh...see you after my shift?"

"Sounds good."

5-BR's face lights up like a comet. She leaves, but keeps looking back excitedly at Skinny. Skinny doesn't blame her. After all, what's not to like?


	3. Two in the Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is debriefed after a mission. Then she de-briefs Pink Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind this story was made before Pink's official reveal. Her height was written with typical Diamond proportions in mind.

 

 

  
Her hands are still shaking; she closes them into neat fists by her sides. Her instincts scream: pace, move, do something. The Beryl sitting across from her doesn't notice. She flicks through the details of Jasper's report on a holopad, occasionally glancing her way. Jasper knows she's being read as much as the report. She resists the urge to defend herself. Out of every thing she's just done, sitting still for the debriefing is proving the hardest. Jasper is ready to fight.

Beryl rests the pad on her desk and steeples her fingers. "A promising start," she remarks, "for a Beta. I know this is new to you, so I'll explain. We analyze not just the outcome of the mission, but the protocol. You are a soldier of the Empire, and you represent your Diamond." She recites, perfectly, the statistics from the report: "Six confirmed fatalities. All critical tasks complete. Objective successfully secured. Two insubordinations. _Ten_ violations of protocol in total. Explain."

Jasper's fingers sink into the table. Carnelian Facet 4 Cut 2HD isn't here to defend her by telling this snooty piece of Pyrite how Jasper saved her life. She can't say how, ignoring their commander, Jasper went back into the collapsing outpost to rescue her after she'd been poofed. She isn't there— living testament that the decision was worth it. To a Gem like Beryl, fighting the war from behind a desk, Jasper is a rogue Beta who can do no right. Jasper tries her best anyway, because that's what she does. She keeps her voice level and affirms while she did disobey this one order, it was for the good of her team. They're all alive to fight another day. " _That_ should be what matters," she finishes, "not some spreadsheet."

Beryl draws her mouth into a tight line. She taps a button on the pad. "I've submitted recommendations to your supervising Agate. She will follow up with you on measures for improvement." Jasper doesn't wait to be dismissed; she guesses that'll earn another 'recommendation.'

The barracks communicator rouses her. "Jasper Facet 9 Cut DTF: report to your Agate at once." Every set of eyes in the corridor are trained on her. Outside Agate's office door are a squad of Quartzes Jasper doesn't recognize. One scans her Gem; they step aside and let her enter.

Agate doesn't even notice her walk in. Everyone's attention is drawn to the center of the room, where Pink Diamond herself lies casually across a massive couch. She is out of place in this simple tent, among these battle-worn Gems. She is immaculate and when she turns to Jasper and smiles, everything else fades. Jasper drops to her knee and salutes. Pink Diamond laughs and waves a hand. "Rise, my Jasper." Pink Diamond beckons her and Jasper approaches.

 Jasper's Agate chimes in. "As I was saying, your Radiance, she is one of my finest works. Through rigorous corrections, I've brought success out of inauspicious origin. This one might even prove the investment of Beta worthwhile." She turns to Jasper, an attempt at approval straining her features. Pink Diamond rests her in chin in her palm and examines Jasper at her leisure. Her eyes hike up Jasper's thighs and detour at the cinch of her waist. They roll upwards, past the swell of her chest and the her angled jaw before resting in Jasper's eyes. Jasper has been the subject of scrutiny before; whatever this is, it's new. She can't say she doesn't like it. Pink Diamond lies on her side, completely at ease in her surroundings.

"I have heard good things about you," she begins, "or so your companion tells me. Well done, Jasper." Carnelian stands beside Pink Diamond, just as star-struck as the rest. "Thank you, My Diamond," Jasper manages around the tightness in her throat. She knows what anxiety feels like— her first mission hammered that lesson home. This is something completely different. Pink Diamond's presence is surreal. She's lounging as if this was where a Diamond belonged, but she's meant to be surrounded by courtyards and aristocrats, not tired soldiers with muddy boots. Still, Jasper would rather her be here than not.

Pink Diamond props herself on an elbow. "This rebellion has been an ugly thing," she says, "mired in ideologies that serve to divide us. More than ever, I need Gems that will put their teammates' wellbeing before their own. I need Gems who understand the meaning of loyalty. I need Gems like you." She leans forward; though the movement is slight, the ground shudders beneath her influence. Every set of eyes in the room fall on her, but Jasper is caught up in Pink. There's a question in her statement and Jasper desires only to give the right answer.  
"Your words are an honor, My Diamond. I will serve you however I can."

A subtle amusement lifts the corners of her ruler's mouth. She marvels at how both flawless lips curve to speak her name. "Jasper," Pink Diamond asks plainly: "I see bright things in you. Would you come with me for a while? We can discuss your potential in depth." Jasper's face burns with a blush, and she nods rapidly. Pink Diamond rises from her seat. Carnelian, Agate, and all the rest watch them leave. Jasper spares a quick look back to Carnelian, who flashes a thumbs up. Jasper smiles weakly and tries to grapple with the sensation of walking on air before she's out of sight.

The accommodations for Pink Diamond are exquisite. Jasper's seen two things on Earth: the sprawling, organic wastes, and the hard angles of the army base. Nothing like _this_. What normally served as Agate's office looks as plush as a palanquin. Everything here is clean and cushioned. Large pillows lay strewn. Unable to help herself, she reaches out to test one; the silky fabric slides against her skin, and gives against her weight. _Soft._ She marvels at the feeling. Pink Diamond laughs. Jasper jerks her hand back as if burned— but all the heat is in her cheeks. "Forgive me, My Diamond." Her Diamond laughs again— a clear, beautiful sound— and shakes her head. "Please, make yourself comfortable." She sits and motions for Jasper to do the same. Jasper obeys— at a respectful distance.

She's heard rumors, everybody has, about what (and who) their illustrious Diamond does behind closed doors. Pink has never made her tastes a secret. Why would she? No one would ever say a word against her, not out of fear, but reverence. She will always be their Diamond; nothing could ever mar her perfection. Jasper wonders what it must be like to know one can do no wrong. Pink Diamond is inspecting her again, and Jasper is aware of the difference between them. Whatever happens today, she has to be perfect. She straightens her shoulders and diligently awaits a command.

Pink Diamond's pupils draw her in like blackholes. Her voice is dark to match. "One of the things that I love about this planet is that it makes such unique Gems. I know there's not a single other Gem who looks and moves and breathes like you." Her gaze wanders over Jasper's form; Jasper turns away, bashful. "You and I are different. Each Diamond is made of a pure substance— no discernible history, no past. In the very natures of our beings, we transcend our origin. But you, Jasper, are aggregate— full of inclusions, disparate phases. Your being is a chronicle of events. Your origin may as well be inscribed on your gem; it's there, laid bare in bands and coloration." Pink Diamond hooks a finger under her chin, tilting her face back toward her. "Jasper, you are uniquely remarkable."

Jasper hangs on her every word, drawing in closer with each sentence. She takes time to stare at Pink Diamond's flawless, slightly pearlescent skin before looking down to her own. Her past is etched into her and she's never seen that as anything but a flaw. She wants to see what Pink sees in herself. Pink catches her eye again and she grins wider, knowingly. "Jasper," she purrs, "Let me show you what I mean."

She makes her way over to sit beside Jasper. The soft cushion collapses under her weight, sliding them thigh-to-thigh. Pink Diamond is  even more radiant up close. Adrenaline gnaws at her insides. She is determined to be the best, for herself and her Diamond's sake.

A large finger traces along the small of her back. Jasper shudders pleasantly against it. "Jasper," Pink murmurs, "Do you want to know what makes a good leader?" Jasper nods; the finger creeps up her back to draw circles around her shoulders. Pink continues: "It's a willingness to defy society's boundaries while still being assured of one's true place. You have the spark of something greater, and I'd like to show you how to bring it out. Let's have a little demonstration."

The cushion bounces as Pink Diamond falls backwards. Jasper pivots to find Pink sprawled before her. Her wild, thick hair, so much like Jasper's, spreads beneath her like a tapestry. She brushes a lock away from her face and smiles again. "Jasper, I want you to undress me. Do it in whatever order you like."

Jasper's mind races. Where to start? The very concept is alien to her; she's never seen a Gem 'undress'— changes in uniform happen only in a flash of light. A different, more cautious Gem would balk. But Jasper was made for action, and her Diamond issued a command. The moment's deliberation is all she needs.

Her hand is tentative but mindful as she takes the heel of Pink Diamond's boot. It's the first time she's touched her Diamond— the first time she's seen _anyone_ touch her. The simple gesture, to her, feels extraordinary. Jasper's other hand makes its way to Pink Diamond's calf. She pauses a moment to appreciate the satin fabric before continuing with her work. In a clean, calculated motion, she removes the boot; its pair soon follows. Pink Diamond hums in approval. Jasper looks up and nearly sinks in awe: Pink Diamond, in all her radiance, lies barefoot and pleased with her actions.

The next part presents a greater challenge: the junction of her vest and leggings. Pink Diamond is still appraising her every move as Jasper clambers over and rests her fingers at the seam near her waist. Top or bottom first? Jasper swallows. She edges her fingers under the vest's seam. Small clasps lie hidden behind the vertical band in the center. Jasper wonders how much of this Pink planned. The bottom-most clasp goes, then another. When the final clasp is undone at Pink's neck, Jasper is inches away from her face. Pink smiles widely and leans in to kiss her. Her touch is electric. It lasts only a moment, but Jasper wants more. She is a storm on Jasper's lips and it's all she can do to not go overboard. Pink Diamond laughs and whispers, "Keep going."

Jasper yanks the vest open with a decisive flourish and Pink's breasts quake with the motion. Jasper braces her knees to keep them from quaking too. The Diamonds must have been made from some divine essence, captured and distilled into its purest form. That is the only explanation Jasper has for this magnificence. Pink Diamond leans in playfully to shrug off the loose garment. Jasper's breath hitches as Pink's bare skin grazes her cheek. There's only one piece left to remove. Pink settles back and Jasper hooks the band of her leggings.

The satin fabric glides over her smooth legs, and is off in an instant. Though she's still fully dressed, Jasper is left feeling bashful. Pink Diamond fans out her knees to either side, rewarding Jasper with an ostentatious display. Her eyes shine with mirth. Jasper can hardly look anywhere else; she approaches as humbly as if her Diamond were on the throne. Until this moment, she had never felt small— but her desire quickly overcomes any trepidation.

Jasper's tongue is the slowest part to move. "You're—" she starts, and struggles for how to finish. _Radiant? Flawless? Stunning?_ No one word is good enough. She changes tack. "You're going to like this." It sounds dumb— but Pink Diamond titters. "Is that so?" "Or I'll crack trying," Jasper promises. Her face is hot; she busies herself to avoid more conversation.  
          
Jasper grabs her Diamond's legs with reverence and parts them further. Pink Diamond is on display, all for her. It's time to make the most of this opportunity. With her legs still elevated, Jasper plants feather-light kisses on Pink's thighs. She trails slowly up, then down again, inching closer and closer. Jasper nips once, inquisitively; the small hum that escapes Pink Diamond tells her what she needs to know. Jasper settles into position and plants another kiss right above her lips. She runs an exploratory finger around her and it's no surprise that she's already wet. Jasper tries to ignore the twinge between her own legs for the moment. There's work to be done.

She runs her tongue up Pink's slit in a slow, wide stroke and cups her full bottom. She would've run into a thousand collapsing buildings for this; to have it without even asking feels like cheating. She kisses lower and nudges into Pink with her gem, making her jolt. She teases a little more, soaking up the sounds of Pink's enthusiastic response.

Pink is overflowing and her hips won't stay still. Jasper can take no more. She dives in with a thirst. What she would give to never resurface! Pink is intoxicating: a unique mix of musky and sweet with a slightly metallic finish that Jasper has never known. The throbbing ache of her own need alerts Jasper she's soaked through her uniform. She doesn't care. She works with the ferocity and diligence fitting a soldier. Pink might be bigger than the other Gems Jasper has serviced, but she's pleased her methods are equally potent.

If her tongue was hesitant in speech before, it's found its rhythm here. The words of admiration she had stumbled over come out in the form of long, smooth licks. She catches Pink Diamond's gaze. Her four-cornered pupils shimmer darkly, lit from within, and her irises shrink around them. Jasper feels anything but small; of all the Gems in the cosmos, of every cut, of every planet's crust, her Diamond's attention rests undivided on her. She was made to serve her Diamond. She's the perfect fit. It's enough to make her delirious with pride and satisfaction— but she has work to do.

Jasper runs two thick fingers along Pink Diamond's damp folds. With a few slight pumps, they slide in with ease. Jasper curls her fingers backward, rubbing in tempo with the flicks of her tongue. She closes her eyes, concentrating on her measured movements. They don't stay shut for long— a heavy moan draws her focus. Pink's head lolls back; her neck is a long, straight column as she pants at the ceiling. It's the most perfect sound Jasper has ever heard. She wants to hear it again.

Jasper continues with firm thrusts and a sure tongue. She feels Pink's hips lift toward her, pressing against her mouth. "More," she breathes. Jasper obeys. Two fingers become four, teasing their way into Pink's slippery sex. She pushes in, and draws out those tantalizing gasps for air.

Pink's hands clench the edge of the cushion. She strains to stay upright against Jasper's touch. She presses closer, grinding against Jasper's gem, speeding the pace. "More," she orders, "more, _more_ —" but the direction is more imploring than commanding. Jasper matches the motions of her hips. She waits until Pink settles back. Then, she closes her lips around her clit and sucks.

The reaction is immediate. Pink gasps and pushes into Jasper's face. Jasper kneads the soft flesh of her hip to steady her as she finishes her work. Her fingers piston doggedly and she watches with a laser focus as Pink comes undone. Loose strands of hair stick to her forehead as she rolls and gasps, chasing a high that only Jasper can offer. Jasper sucks harder and Pink _screams_ , loud enough for every Gem in twenty miles to know what she's done. She comes hard, soaking Jasper's hand and the front of her uniform. Jasper eases her large fingers out. Pink's walls are still pulsing. Jasper can't stop herself from planting one last kiss on her clit before sitting up. Pink stays sprawled, panting and unfocused as she comes down from her post-orgasm high. Radiant eyes turn to Jasper and she smiles widely.

"I'm impressed," she coos, breathless. "You really _are_ dedicated to serving your fellow Gems." Jasper blushes but taps her Gem, still sleek with Pink's juices. "And look," she jokes, "Not even cracked."

Pink Diamond's laugh is throaty as she straightens up. "Come here," she says, patting her lap. Jasper obeys, seating herself across a massive thigh. Pink sweeps the backs of her knuckles across Jasper's wet mouth before looping her fingers under both shoulder straps. She captures Jasper's lower lip between her own and traces the shape with her tongue. Jasper grunts. She's too far-gone to feel self-conscious about the noise— too busy picturing that tongue in other places. "You taste like me," Pink breathes. "But I want to know how you taste." She tightens her grip on Jasper's uniform. With little preamble, she gives a sharp tug to either side. The fabric rips from her neck down to her belly. Jasper hardly has time to gasp before Pink's lips smother hers.

Pink palms her chest and Jasper leans into the touch. Pink traces every outline of her body, stroking Jasper with a possessive frenzy that turns her electric. She dips lower and Jasper bucks against her thigh. Pink breaks off their kiss to chuckle. "Let's give you something better." With a quick snag the rest of Jasper's uniform is in tatters; the ruined remnants dangle off her legs. Before Jasper registers what's happening, she's aloft as Pink picks her up and reclines once more. She's set down none too delicately on Pink's chin. Pink Diamond licks her swollen lips and locks eyes with Jasper. "I think I'm 'going to like this' as well. Ride me as hard as you can." "With pleasure," Jasper growls, raising herself to Pink's mouth. Pink steadies her hips as Jasper does splits across Pink's face. Jasper lowers down and sinks into bliss.

Pink Diamond is immense. In this position, it strikes Jasper all over again. She's fucked other Gems; she's felt tongues before— but Pink's tongue absolutely swathes her sex. It's almost unfair, Jasper thinks— her efforts must seem so minuscule in comparison— but the thought doesn't last. She can't do much thinking anymore.

Her Diamond wastes no time paying her back. The sturdy muscle glosses over Jasper's folds, and she shudders. Pink hums appreciatively. Each turning of her tongue lifts the blend of sweat and slick from Jasper's skin. Soon, the dampness matting the hair at Jasper's thighs is from her own mouth. Jasper's clit juts hard against her tongue. Satisfied with her work, Pink Diamond dives in.

Jasper groans. She clutches Pink's hands to keep from doubling over. If she thought it felt good on the outside, there are no words that would do justice to how it feels inside her. Pink Diamond's tongue lunges upward, yielding only enough to work its way in. It fills her in ways she's never been. Its textured surface rubs her everywhere. Jasper doesn't stop groaning until she's out of breath; she forgets to inhale.

Pink's hands close in around her waist. Jasper feels herself being lifted. She gathers herself enough to protest— but before she can form a word, Pink lowers her again. All Jasper can manage is a shaky whine. Pink Diamond keeps going: lift and lower, lift and lower, lengthening each prod of her tongue out into a full, deep thrust. Beneath the haze of pleasure, Jasper knows she should be working for this. Jasper was supposed to ride. Instead, she's idle, overcome by the thrills that wrack her body. But she isn't ashamed in the least.

Pink lowers her one last time. She stiffens her lip against Jasper's clit; her tongue drives deeper. Jasper cries out. It's nearly too much. Every nerve in her stands at attention. Her legs tremble. She clenches her Diamond's fingers with both hands, needing something solid. Jasper grits her teeth; her eyes won't stay open; she is collapsing on herself like a dying star.

She's coming. Everything is a white-hot burst marked off by the time between each stroke. Jasper pulses around Pink's tongue— throbs along with its motions. Her hips jerk of their own volition, coaxing her down, then stutter to a stop. She's not coming down. She's coming again, the next peak rolling over the last. Trapped against Pink Diamond's mouth, there's no reprieve. She is at her Diamond's mercy, and her Diamond is relentless. Jasper howls, hisses, and sighs her way through many more before Pink lets her go.  
      
By the time Pink has had her fill, Jasper's mind is a thick, pleasant fog. Breathless, sticky, and drunk on endless orgasm, Jasper is delicately placed on the pillow beside Pink. The room spins and Jasper feels like she's floating. Pink walks her fingers onto Jasper's body. They trace the archway of her ribs and meander down her tender belly. For a moment, she lets herself be lost in the feeling. The quiet soon makes her restless. Jasper came out of the earth fighting; for all her trying, she does not know how to be still. She considers saying something— something meaningful— but nothing that crosses her mind feels adequate. She still doesn't understand what she, or any of Pink's Gems, did to deserve a Diamond like her. This has been the most satisfying encounter she's ever had, physically and emotionally. Pink lies back so they're lying face to face.

"You really are special. You understand that, don't you, Jasper?"

Jasper nods. Sometimes it's hard not to fall into that pit of self-loathing she has as a Beta, but here in Pink Diamond's palanquin, she is at peace with herself and her place in the world.  

"When you leave here, I want you to remember what you've learned. Know when to follow commands and when to break them. Give your best, and know that I believe in you."

"I'd give everything for you, my Diamond," Jasper whispers.

"I know," Pink replies with a mischievous smirk. Jasper kisses her, cupping Pink's massive head in her hands. No matter how long Pink Diamond actually remained with her, it is too soon when she rises and begins redressing herself. Jasper watches with languid fascination and desire as she slowly slips each garment back on, adjusting a piece here and there. After all they'd just done, it's an oddly intimate scene. If there is a next time, Jasper makes note to herself to leave a love bite or two— a mark to be remembered by. She rises, stretching, tired and sore in the best way. Her own uniform returns in a flash of light.

"When we meet again, I expect you to have put our lesson to practical use," Pink teases.  

Jasper doesn't bother fixing her hair before taking her leave.

Every set of eyes in the corridor are trained on her. The swift click of heels on polished stone marks Agate's approach. Jasper nearly forgets to stand at attention. It is work to stand at all. Her superior clasps her hands together— constraining her annoyance in the stiff motion.

"Jasper," she manages. "I trust everything is in order, and your... _audience_ is concluded. Does Her Radiance have directives that need my supervision?" Agate's office is a mess. Jasper rubs under her jaw, a little guilty; the scent on her fingers, and the fresh memories that come with it, lays her reserve to rest. She knows she'll pay for it later, but right now Jasper is bold. She makes a deliberate show of licking the corner of her mouth.

"My Diamond didn't ask for _you_ —" she starts, drawing out the last word— "but once she's gone, those floors could use a good scrub-down."

The look in Agate's eyes would wither a different Gem. She clamps her jaw hard enough for tendons to rise along her neck. The guards at the door snicker quietly. Agate speaks through clenched teeth: "Get. out. of. my. _sight._ " Jasper complies, throwing a jaunty salute behind her.

Carnelian finds her halfway to the barracks. She slugs Jasper on the arm, whooping. "You lucky piece of schist! I can't believe she chose you. Out of everyone. Especially when _I'm_ right here lookin' cut and everything. P.D. got a thing for ugly mugs or what?" Jasper knocks her away with a bump of her hip. "You got a big mouth for a runt." "You got a big _everything_ a few minutes ago!" They both laugh. Carnelian punches her arm again. "Well?" She's almost shouting. "You gonna start talking? How was it?!" Jasper keeps walking.  

 

"You're all useless! Every single one of you is an insult to the concept of a Gem," Agate spits as she marches down the line of saluting Gems. Jasper's punishment was distributed to all Betas in the form of a mock drill. When they'd failed to perform to her satisfaction, she'd forced them to endure round after round of humiliating insult. If anyone dared object, they'd all be punished. Agate plants herself in front of Jasper and jabs with her finger.

"You were a failure when you crawled out of the ground and you're a failure now. A defect like you doesn't deserve to wear the emblem of the Diamonds."

Everyone tenses. In months past, Jasper's reaction would be immediate. Instead she inhales calmly and nods.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Agate."

Agate's confusion is momentary. She plows ahead and jabs Jasper's chest harder.

"You think you're so impressive, don't you? You're a heap of slag and a waste of my time."

"If you say so."

Agate's face is as red as Mars yet Jasper remains unperturbed. She knows her own worth. Agate can disparage all she wants but it won't change a thing. Jasper is the perfect Quartz, the one upon whom Pink Diamond bestowed her affections. Agate is the one to clean up the aftermath. Agate unleashes a torrent of abuse, growing redder and more flustered as Jasper nods and agrees.

"You're— You're— you're just a stupid _Beta!"_ she finally snarls and stomps off, waving in dismissal as she left. The moment she's out of earshot, wild cheers erupt. Carnelian slaps Jasper on the thigh.

"That was amazing! You didn't do silt and drove Ag crazy. What's your secret?"

Jasper shrugged. "I guess it just came to me."


End file.
